Operation: Save James
by weeziewoo
Summary: James is out on a mission with a few CHERUB's and Zara, until it all goes horribly wrong and the world crashes down, who the hell is this Russian man. And what happened to James?
1. Chapter 1

**How have I never read CHERUB before? I've just read the first few books in the series and they're amazing! For those of y'all who don't know me. I'm a British teenage girl, not Robert Muchamore.**

James stumbled out of bed, he'd heard a small noise downstairs, a noise that most would have ignored. But James, he was different. An agent of CHERUB who heard everything. He crept out into the hallway making as little noise as possible which to him was none what so ever. He slinked quietly down the hall and peered down the stairs, he saw nothing and padded down them slowly. He looked between a gap in the banister and was shocked to see a man staring back at him, with a gun pointed at him at a point blank range. James didn't panic, or he didn't until the man sprinted up the stairs towards him, grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him down the stairs...

James tried to fight back with the judo moves he'd learnt in the past. Only to be dragged more forcefully to the kitchen. The man tied him to a kitchen chair and gagged him. He screamed against the gag hoping to draw the attention of Zara and the other CHERUB's asleep upstairs. Only to hear the man in front of him speak in a thick Russian accent.

"Your comrades will not help you now, they have all be knocked out with darts, I only want you James. Now you will tell me what you know about your mothers Ex-shoplifting gang." The Russian man removed the gag and James coughed.

"My mother died two years ago, I know nothing she didn't let me know what ever happened." James frowned and the man slapped him across the face…

"You must know something." He hissed. A previously concealed knife came into James' view.

"You wouldn't want this to be imbedded in your side would you James?" The man taunted. James spat at him.

"Foxtrot Uniform Charlie Kilo, Oscar Foxtrot Foxtrot." James growled. Only to then feel the knife jab into his stomach at high speed. The Russian man left the knife sticking out of him.

"One more smart ass answer and this knife gets twisted. Understand?" The man yelled. James smirked.

"Hmmm, No I don't could you explain again please?" The Russian man grabbed the handle of the knife and pushed it in further twisting as he did so, James had to bite his lip to stop himself yelling out. James coughed again and blood burbled up passed his lips…

It was the man turn to smirk now…

"Do you understand now James?" James coughed again and struggled against the binds.

"Go to hell!" He yelled. Hoping again one of the CHERUB's upstairs would have woken up and heard him. The Russian man yelled as he heard something smash against the front door. James heard another smash, the man twisted the knife around again and slid it to the right, creating a long gash.

"Who is here, is it the police!" The man yelled. James panicked, he was bleeding badly.

"I-I d-don't know!" James coughed out before an inky blackness took him into the realm of unconsciousness…

The knocking at the door stopped and the door fell, a quartet of men came in. With guns and riot shields. Two of the men went upstairs to extract the CHERUB's and Zara from upstairs, while the other two dashed into the kitchen, shot the Russian man and killed him. One of the men almost screamed when he saw James. They untied him from the chair, and dragged him outside to a medic. Zara who had been sat on the curb outside the house with the other CHERUB's looked at the boy being dragged out of the house. She realised it was James and fainted. Kyle stared at Zara and then back at the boy. He realised it was James but didn't react nearly as badly as Zara. He told the other CHERUB's not to look. It wasn't a pretty sight. James and Zara were quickly escorted to the hospital by ambulances and the remaining CHERUB's went in a police car to the hospital…

 **I don't have a clue what I just wrote, it was v/ dark. I'm probably going to expand this story at some point.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Whoopee! Second chapter! You get the drill. It's called fan fiction.**

Zara awoke in a hospital cubicle a few hours later. Three of the four CHERUB's from the mission were sat across a row of plastic chairs on one side. Kyle knew the others weren't stupid. They knew that James was absent from the bunch and guessed that he was the reason Zara had fainted. A preppy doctor came in, she had a small ponytail that bobbed effortlessly around her shoulders. She asked Zara how she was feeling. Zara had insisted she was fine and politely asked if James was okay. The doctor softly nodded. "He had been banged up pretty badly. He'd been stabbed in the stomach, it's a miracle it didn't puncture the stomach its self or any major arteries. He will be out of action from playing football for a while." The doctor said. "He's been all stitched up and will need to be kept in for observation overnight. You can pick him up in the morning. Go get some rest, Mrs Jamison." She used Zara's undercover name. Zara took this as her discharge and went back to the house with the other CHERUB's…

"I'm taking James back to campus tomorrow morning. After he is discharged. Kyle, since you're the oldest you'll be in charge while I'm gone. Any questions?" One of the CHERUB's piped up.

"What actually happened to James?" Zara shook her head.

"I'm not entirely sure. A group of thugs came in looking for James specifically. It might have been something to do with his -uh- mother" Zara said rather quickly.

"Now go to bed and get some rest, It's ten pm." The CHERUB's filtered upstairs and into their respective bedrooms. Zara followed up soon after and entered the master bedroom. She collapsed onto the double bed and fell asleep…

James woke up at midnight at least that's what it'd said on the small digital clock sat on the stark white bedside table. He heard a crash outside and an almost silent scream. He stood up quickly, tearing out the IV that had been jammed into his arm. He raced out of the room and towards where the sound had come from. He grabbed a small scalpel off the nurses' station desk and kept walking at a slightly slower pace. He rounded a corner and the sight that beheld him was grim. One of the night nurses was laid face down, with a small pool pf blood spreading around her. James swallowed back the bile rising in his throat before he felt something hit him in the back of the head. That's the last thing that happened before an inky darkness overtook his vision…

When Zara awoke the next morning, she clicked on the morning news. That's where she heard it. The hospital where James was had been broken into. A nurse had been stabbed and a single patient had disappeared. The patient's name had been listed as James Jamison. Zara screamed. Kyle dashed into the room.

"Have you seen the news! James has been like kidnapped!" Kyle was frantic. Zara nodded slowly.

"Go get the other two and tell them to gather up their stuff, we are heading back to campus in thirty minutes." She said. Kyle dutifully ran out of the room…

When James woke up he was immediately aware he was tied up. James silently grumbled under his breath and took in his surroundings. He was in some sort of warehouse. With pallets stacked high against one wall, a door that was heavily padlocked and black mould spreading across the corners of the room. He heard someone breathing behind him.

"Where the hell have you taken me now!" He yelled violently.

"I already told the other guy, I don't know anything!" He rocked backwards in the wooden chair he was tied to, trying to break it. A man stepped into his vision. He was wearing a sleek black suit that looked every shade of wrong against his pudgy form. James yelled again, a few words in Russian that he'd remembered from class. It didn't seem to have any effect. The fat man lifted his pudgy hand and slammed it against James' face to stop him from making any noise. James kept yelling but the hand clamped over his face acted like a muffler. Another man stepped out of the shadows. He was tall and slender.

"Now, now. Little James. We don't wish to hurt you unless you don't comply of course." The slender man grinned. James looked exasperated.

"You sicko, I told your comrade or whatever! I don't know anything about my mother's old profession!" James saw the man grab something off the desk behind him. It was a small bottle of drugs.

"You'll answer these questions and speak only when asked, or you'll be swallowing a few of these." The slender man smirked again…

The CHERUB's and Zara arrived back at campus and were met with a barrage of questions. They all knew what had happened to James and were all terrified. Kerry ran up to her sobbing.

"Lauren hasn't left her room for four hours Zara! Please come talk to her!" She sobbed into Zara's arms before running back to the hallway where Laurens room was, Zara in tow…

The slender man started to speak.

"What role did you play in your mother's gang?" He asked angrily before motioning James to speak.

"I didn't! She never let me, please let me go!" James cried and pleaded.

"I don't think that's the right answer." The slender man stuck a pill into James' mouth. The podgy man clamped his hand over James' mouth and nose while the slender man massaged James' throat to try and get him to swallow the pill. James screamed silently as he involuntary swallowed the pill…

 ***Takes deep breath* BOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII that was dark.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Time for another instalment in the Operation: Save James series. Replies for reviews will be at the end of the chapter so you can skip over them if you want. I'm so glad that you guys are enjoying the ride! Constructive criticism taken seriously. I will adjust accordingly.**

The slender man placed the bottle from which he had produced the pill back onto the small work bench behind him, James looked over to the stereotypical orange plastic and white labelled bottle. The small label had neatly printed scripture printed onto it. It read 'Sodium Thiopental' Which James remembered from training and various chemistry classes was a drug that was used as an anaesthetic, to induce a medical coma, used as a means of lethal injection in 34 states and most notoriously a quote on quote truth serum that caused the user to be less likely to lie over a certain amount time.

"Now James," The man began again. "What role did you play in your mother's gang?" James frowned.

"I never did play a role in my mother's gang, she let me did like maths and stuff- to help with the robberies, but nothing else." The man was angry at once. The drug was supposed to make it almost impossible to lie.

"You have a sister; did she play a role?" The other man asked. James shook his head.

"I guess that was one of my other duties, my sister -Lauren- is younger than me. My mother made me stay home and look after her most of the time."

"She probably should have hired a bloody baby sitter." He added bitterly. The man grumbled under his breath before turning to face his colleague.

"This brat is completely useless. What the hell do we do now!" He yelled, James was still under the effect of the drug and replied quickly.

"I'm not entirely useless you know, I work for the MI5." He said drowsily. The anaesthetic part finally part finally taking effect. The men both whirled around to face him.

"You what!" The slender man shrieked. "You're like twelve! It's illegal for you to work for them!"

"Actually I'm fifteen. I don't appreciate being called a twelve-year-old." James mumbled before putting his head down to face the floor. He fell asleep despite both his captors staring at him, their mouths agape. They talked back and forth quickly.

"MI5? Shit! What if they come looking for him?" The slender man shrieked. They both started panicking…

Back at campus everyone was worrying themselves sick about James. Lauren was the most worried and still hadn't emerged from her room after Kerry and Zara went to go find her. The CHERUB emergency team had been working 24/7 trying to find their missing agent. Finally, after three days they got a lead from the local police in the area saying they had located a warehouse on the outskirts of town, with a hostage situation inside. They didn't know it was James but they called in '5 anyway to help. They were expecting the worst…

~Two Days Prior~

James was still tied to the chair and the two men stood over him, he didn't remember what had happened last night, all he knew is that he had been given Sodium Thiopental which terrified him to no end he knew that the drug was used to make people tell the truth, who knows what he had spewed that night. Judging by the smirking faces of the two men he'd done something stupid.

"James, a little bird told us you work for the MI5." 'Shit, that's what I said.' James thought quickly.

"Uhm, where did you get that idea, I'm a fifteen-year-old boy. MI5? Good joke guys." James tried to act calmly, which probably only aided their suspicion, a teenaged boy would not act so calmly while being tied up and told that they work for the MI5.

~Back to the present~

There was a bang at the rusty metal door. James jumped and the two men ran to the door. There was a muffled yell coming from the other side of the door. The slender man cursed then turned to James.

"There's a group of SAS soldiers out there, he picked up a small pistol from the work bench and held it against James' head. He turned to the other man.

"Let our guests in, would you." The pudgy man opened the door…

Five SAS soldiers came in slowly. The slender man spoke.

"Any funny business and the kid gets it." He gestured to the gun. James stared at the youngest SAS man. It was the same person who had come to campus to visit a red shirt last year. The SAS man looked at him and cursed in French, he'd recognised James. The slender man spoke once more.

"James here took some lovely drugs the other night, a helping of Sodium Thiopental. He told me that he worked for MI5, do any of you know him." The youngest man grumbled.

"I've met him in passing, don't act so shocked. The kid's a lethal weapon. A third Dan black belt and a killer."

The other SAS men turned to face the other. One of them shook his head.

"Sounds like your story." He frowned. ( **A/N I bet you can guess who these SAS men are…** ) They turned back to the slender bloke.

"You're _so_ going to get nicked." James grinned. The slender man turned to James. "Would you shut up." He slapped him in the face.

James just kept grinning.

"We did RTI in training, I didn't _even_ feel that." He laughed. The SAS men sighed. That's just what they needed another wise cracking kid who worked for SO. James smiled again and the man got even angrier.

"Why don't you untie me, maybe I can teach you karate." He watched as the SAS men silently took down the pudgy man whilst he kept the other man distracted. The slender man produced a knife from god knows where and stabbed it into James' shoulder. James smirked still.

"Where did you pull that knife from? Your ass?" He laughed…

The SAS men snuck up on the man and grimaced as the knife got stabbed into James' shoulder. One of them almost laughed out loud as James smiled and joked. Even with a knife in his shoulder the sense of humour was obvious. The SAS men took down James' slender captor and tied him up. Four of them dragged him and his unconscious partner out of the room leaving the fifth to untie James. The man didn't talk, he just untied him and checked out his shoulder. James assumed he was a medic.

"Well it seems the knife missed anything vital. I'm going to pull it out of shoulder" he said grabbing the med kit from his side. His voice had a subtle Scottish lilt that made James smile.

"Brace yourself kid," He grabbed the knife handle. James grit his teeth as the man pulled the knife from his shoulder.

The Scottish man patched up his shoulder with a few stiches and bandaged up his shoulder. The man frowned sympathetically and passed him a box of painkillers. James smiled gratefully and swallowed two painkillers dry.

"As much as I enjoy being here, can someone take me back to the CHERUB campus?" James said sarcastically.

"I'll call Zara, we'll take you back to campus in our van." The one that James recognised said as he came back in. "Those nutters have been taken away by the feds." He added. He turned to leave and the medic followed. James stood up and followed them out of the room…

 **Well that's all for this chapter. Yes, the SAS men were; Snake, Wolf, Eagle, Fox and Alex Rider. Now to answer the reviews. That were all by guests so sorry for the lack of names. I'll categorise by date.**

 **March 11: Thanks, I hope the paragraphs are a better length this time. And you're from America? That's so cool. I'm glad my stories reach American people!**

 **March 13: Your question has been answered I did my research and Sodium Thiopental came up. I hope you liked this chapter. I try to keep the chapters long so it reads like an actual book.**

 **March 14: Sorry for my weird ass wording, I am a British teenage girl there's only so much I can do, haha.**

 **March 18: I tried to shorten my paragraphs and stuff. I tried to use your dialogue in separate paragraphs technique. I hope you like it. And again, the pill question has been answered huzzah. I did my research and Sodium Thiopental fit the bill. I'm glad you like CHERUB and found my story!**


	4. Chapter 4

**New chapter guys, I recon this story will be finished up in this chapter. Let's gooooo. Sorry this chapter isn't as long as the others I was able to rap it up in 500 words or so. I didn't want to trall on.**

The five SAS men escorted James out of the warehouse and into a smallish courtyard, there was a van parked against one of the distant walls, the youngest man briefly asked James how he was.

"you came to visit a red shirt last year, right?" James asked.

"That'd be me, the names Agent Rider, and these are my colleagues; Snake, Wolf, Fox and Eagle." Alex replied pointing to each man in order.

They piled into the van, and Alex phoned Zara. The chairwoman answered immediately.

"Ma'am, it's Agent Rider, I hear you have a missing CHERUB." Alex said putting the phone on loudspeaker.

"That's true, a fifteen-year-old boy, named James Adams. How did you find out?" Zara replied, James had never been so glad to hear Zara's voice.

"We found him, Ma'am. We were called to a hostage situation, the hostage just happened to be a wise cracking SO kid." Alex said, before handing the phone to James.

"Zara?" James said, pinching himself briefly to see if she was really on the phone.

"James!" She called out from the end of the phone. "Where are you?" She added.

"Agent Rider and his colleagues are taking me back to campus. We'll be there in about an hour." James replied, the biggest grin on his face.

"Are Lauren and Kerry okay? And the other CHERUBs that were on the mission, are they okay?" James asked.

James' POV~~

"They're fine James, just worried about you." Zara replied calmly.

"Kyle's been pacing nonstop; Kerry and Lauren have been trying to stop him all day." She added.

A knock came from Zara's end of the call.

"Speak of the devils." She chipped in.

"Come in!" She called.

"We finally got Kyle to stop pacing. As you can see, he's right here." That was Kerry's voice.

"Who're you talking to?" That was Lauren.

I couldn't wait in silence any longer.

"Kerry! Lauren! Kyle! It's me!" I basically yelled at the microphone.

"James!" Lauren yelled.

"Where are you?" Kerry hissed.

"About forty minutes out, I hitched a lift with some SAS guys." I replied.

Agent Rider started humming a song that sounded strangely familiar.

"James, I've got a meeting, see you later." Zara said before hanging up.

"Is- is that Feel Good Inc you're humming?" I asked. Genuinely intrigued.

"Yup, nice to know somebody here has a good taste in music." Agent rider replied while nodding.

"There's absolutely nothing wrong with Beethoven." The medic- Snake grumbled.

As promised forty minutes later I was dragged onto campus by my girlfriend. My sister following behind. Zara thanked the SAS men before following us. Finally, the whole ordeal was over!

 **~~FIN~~**

 **Well that's this story finished! Final review time!**

 **Asia L: Guess who's back?! I finished the story, I may do a sequel or a prequel, or another unrelated CHERUB story. I hope you enjoyed the story!**

 **Guest May 15: I wrote another chapter for you XOXO**

 **Guest May 9: Guess who wrote another chapter? THIS GAL!**

 **Guest Apr 22: I hope I saved your life by writing the final chapter XOXO**

 **Guest Apr 8: And again, I finally wrote the final chapter my darling**

 **Lauren Adams: I might turn your review as an idea for a sequel, I've read many more of the books now, I haven't really been reading them in order though it depends what they have in the school library, I recently brought the recruit, maximum security and the fall for myself. I'm currently reading the fall.**


End file.
